


An Ode to Sleep

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [74]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep is overrated.  I don't get why my sleep habits matter to anyone but me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 June 2016  
> Word Count: 241  
> Prompt: sleep  
> Summary: Sleep is overrated. I don't get why my sleep habits matter to anyone but me.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series character background. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: In trying to determine a prompt, I realized just how tired I am. Prompt unlocked! And then my D20 gave me Kelly, so I just kind of ran with this sort of internal monologue for her. Or maybe it's more like a journal entry. I'm not entirely sure.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sleep is overrated. I don't get why my sleep habits matter to anyone but me. Okay, I get that my team depends on me being well-rested and ready for any emergency that could crop up in the field, but that doesn't mean that anyone should dictate the specific hours in which I sleep or don't sleep. My mom did that when I was a kid. I couldn't get out from under her thumb fast enough, ready to control my own life and my fate.

Damien is just as driven as I am, maybe even more. I often find him up in the middle of the night, poring over proof sheets at the light table or developing a roll of film. His obsession with film fascinates me. I dabbled in it early on, but the minute digital cameras became a viable option, I was all in. The lack of chemicals and wait times cut my processing time considerably, but it doesn't make things any easier for me to sleep like normal people.

And now, alone again since Damien broke things off, I find myself even less inclined to sleep. The only problem now is that I'm exhausted. Cat naps don't help. Booze that should knock me out only gives me a couple hours of shitty sleep. Maybe I should head back to Simone's place; let the familiarity lull me into some semblance of rest that I can only get around my family.


End file.
